Infinite Pain
by Mangle6
Summary: Infinite caused alot of pain while he was strong and powerful, here's the story on how three of the millions of victims got put down and eventually rose up to fight for what's right.
1. Prologue: First Encounter

A car drove down a country road as it looked to be the beginning of a glorious summer day. In the car there sat a seventeen-year-old wolf at the steering wheel. The was male wolf with red fur and peach skin for his muzzle and the inner portion of his ears. He had orange eyes and pointed fangs and wore a thick-rimmed black pair of glasses. The red wolf is named Gadget, and just like his name suggests he loves inventing machines and new technologies.

In the passenger seat there was a sixteen-year-old female wolf who had a goldish-orange coat of fur. She was reading a survival book as her beautiful crystal blue eye's had big, fluttery, and most likely fake eyelashes on them. She wore a simple t-shirt, a pair of thin jeans, and a large stetson to top it off. Her name is Babs, she loves the outdoors and knows a thing or two how to survive in the wilderness. And in the back there was a fifteen-year-old with purple fur, she was currently on her phone listening to music while absentmindedly singing the song she was listening to with her friends secretly listening.

She wore a pair of jeans, with a very large and baggy purple hoodie on. Next to her there was a very large, sand brown purse. Her name is Star, and if it wasn't obvious enough she loves singing and has a very good voice but ironically enough she has stage fright. The Gadget and Babs had just graduated collage while Star had graduated from high school. And they we're now driving back home to their families who we're throwing a party for the three friends for the occasion.

Babs shut her book and looked at the setting sun in front of them.

"The sun is so beautiful out here." Babs said her voice having an Australian accent,

"Sure is, but it makes it a bit hard to drive." Gadget said as he squinted his eye's. Star took her headphones off realizing her friends we're talking. She then turned off her phone and stuffed it into her purse.

"Huh, what are we taking about?" Star finally said, Babs and Gadget chuckled.

"Oh you and your music, I swear love you need to interact more with the world." Babs said, Star frowned.

"I know but….the world is scary. I nearly didn't even go to high school cause I didn't want to leave home." She said, Gadget smiled reassuringly as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Star, the world may not be perfect but you can't spend your days hiding from it." He said, Star smiled fondly at those words.

"I guess you have a point." She said,

"Speaking of hiding, where do you think Eggman is now-a-days?" Babs chipped in, her face twisted into a look of anger and disgust as her ears we're down. It was then Star visibly paled as her ears went back against her skull. Gadget gained a disgusted yet fearful look,

"I don't know, but if Eggman ever comes back then Sonic and the others will be able to save the day." Gadget said. Babs nodded,

"Yeah! Besides, it's Eggidoit, there is nothing that he can do that is worse then the other times he's tried to take over the world." Star chirped.

"Ha! Eggidiot! Good one, love!" Babs said with a laugh, and not a moment after that was said the sky suddenly flashed red and glitched before going back to normal.

"Huh?" Babs and Gadget said,

"Uh….did you guys see that or am I dehydrated again?" Star said but suddenly without warning the car itself blew up. Babs, Gadget, and Star screamed as they all went flying and hit the ground. The wolves groaned, and Star opened her eye's and gasped. Gadget and Babs opened their eyes as well, and they we're stunned by what they saw. They saw a jackal with black fur as he wore a silver and black mask. He had white long and stiff dreadlocks, a white collar, he had a bushy tail with a white tip, and wore black gloves with silver streaks on the back.

His eye's we're red as had a white muzzle, a black nose, and noticeable fangs. And finally there was what looked to be some sort of red jewel in the jackals chest. But what scared (and shocked) the three wolves the most was on how the jackal was seemingly floating. Star's ears went back against her skull as her tail ducked between her legs, she got a very bad feeling as she looked at the jackal. Babs looked at the jackal as her claws came out on instinct, she had the same bad feeling in her chest.

Gadget felt his ears and tail go back as his claws came out as well, he stole a glance to Babs and Star his bad feeling only got worse.

None of them knew how to fight.

The jackal chuckled, looking at the three with a sadistic look in his eyes.

"Hello children." The jackal said, the three wolves shuttered at the voice the mysterious jackal had. Something was….off about his voice.

"Who-Who—" Star said,

"I'm Infinite, and you children are gonna be my little toys." Infinite said. Star gulped as the color drained from her face, Babs immediately got up drowning out any fear she had for an attack. But Infinite had seen this coming as red glitchy pixels had enveloped Babs. The wolf gasped in response, she was then was slowly levitated over to Infinite until their faces we're inches apart. Babs eye's we're wide in confusion, fear, and shock as she was forced to look the jackal in the eye's. Infinite then put one hand just above Babs's tail, her tail was shaking as it had ducked between her legs at this point.

Star and Gadget watched in fear, not daring to move or attack as there friend was in the air. Infinite then put a hand on Babs's cheek and closed the space between them with a kiss. Babs's eye's almost popped out of their sockets as a muffled gasp came from her. Star's and Gadget's jaw dropped in disbelief as any sort of defensive stance or strategy had completely shattered. Finally Infinite pulled away Babs still holding her face close to his.

"Your feisty and beautiful, I like that." Infinite said, Babs already flushed face went a darker shade of red. She was currently trying to figure out who or what this was, and why it seemed to have an attraction to her.

"U-Um….thanks?" Babs stammered, the jackal chuckled again.

"Oh don't go thanking me yet." Infinite said, and before Babs could question why the pixels fazed into her body and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Babs fur began to fall out as the pixels seemed to be opening up random places on skin, the cuts were so deep bone could be seen. Star gasped and threw up as blood poured from the wounds while Gadget's fur nearly went white in horror. Infinite then relinquished his grip on Babs and the wolf hit the ground with a loud crack. Babs was crying as her wounds bled turning the grass red.

Star immediately searched her jean pocket and pulled out a gun shakily aiming it at Infinite. But before she could fire Infinite blasted a beam of pixels,

"Star!" Gadget said. He then ran over to the purple wolf in an attempt to save Star who was paralyzed in fear. But Gadget was too late, the pixels hit Star in her ribcage and she howled in pain. She then hit the ground dropping her gun, Infinite levitated the gun over to him and looked up just in time to see Gadget running with Star and Babs draped over his back. Infinate chuckled and levitated Gadget off his two feet and over to him. Babs, Star, and Gadget we're all shaking as Infinite seemed to inspect them.

Pixels then surrounded Babs and Star making sure to keep then in the air, the jackal let go off Gadget as he hit the ground with a few cracks coming from his body. Gadget groaned in pain, he was more then sure that a few fractures we're in his ribs or spine.

"Ga-Gadget!" Star said, but with the snap of Infinite's fingers Star's mouth was sewn shut. The wolf let out moans of pain and yells of protest as the stitches caused her mouth to hurt like hell. Infinite lowered himself to the ground with the gun in his grasp, he then walked over to Gadget as restraints formed on his arms and legs seemingly coming from the ground.

"Pl-Please let us go!" Gadget said, Infinite laughed as he held the barrel of the gun against the wolf's chest. He then began to trail further and further down Gadget's body until he got to the wolf's penis. Gadget's face couldn't seem to decide whether to blush furiously or pale considerably. Meanwhile Babs and Star watched fearfully as the gun was held at Gadget's most personal area. Gadget was too afraid to speak as he desperately shook his head no, he knew what Infinite was going to do.

The jackal agonizingly slow pulled the trigger until Gadget could feel the tip of the bullet against his penis. Gadget felt tears fill his eye's as he did his best not to squirm. He began to whine as he shook his head even more, Babs bit her lip as hard it was bleeding she wanted to beg Infinite not to do it but she was afraid of what would happen if she spoke. Star was crying as she couldn't even look away from the scene in front of her. Infinite tilted his head and released the pressure he had on the guns trigger looking as of he was changing his mind.

Babs let out a sigh of relief, Star's eyes glimmered with hope, Gadget smiled now crying tears of joy and relief. Suddenly though Infinite smiled sadistically as he pulled the trigger with no hesitation. Gadget let out a scream of pain as the bullet traveled though his flesh, tears streamed from his eyes. Star screamed in fear for her friend while Babs was now chewing on her lip shutting her eye's tight. Infinite then fired the gun four more times and with each bullet the penis became more disfigured and Gadget screamed louder.

Finally on the fourth bullet Gadget wet himself as a mixture of blood and urine escaped his bladder through his disfigured genital. Gadget was sobbing hysterically from pain and humiliation as his ears we're digging into the back of his head.

"How does it feel to be incontinent?" Infinite said, Gadget didn't respond let alone look at the jackal. Star was now crying so much her face and muzzle was drenched in her own tears. Babs on the other hand was now starting to pass out from all the blood she was losing. Infinate then began to shoot Gadget in random places on his body and the wolf screamed out in pain as the bullet tunneled through his body and split or hit bone. Finally Gadget passed out from the pain and Infinite simply laughed at the now urinary incontinent wolf.

Infinite then laid Babs down on the ground and snapped his fingers and the cuts in her body became sewn up with twine. Babs immediately felt pain as she squirmed around, but that only made the pain worse as the twine tugged on the flesh in her. Infinate walked over to Babs and laid a kiss on her before taking off his gloves and slowly carving cuts into her chest and stomach. Babs screamed as the cuts bled and stained her fur and clothes, once Infinite was done he then snapped his fingers causing the cuts to be sewn up with twine once again. The wolf the passed out from her pain as a single tears fell from her eyes before her world went dark.

And that left Star as Infinite slowly rose up to her level, the wolf was still crying as the right side of her hoodie now soaking in her own blood. Star began to sweat as her pupils we're nothing but pricks. Infinite floated around the wolf, he then put a hand to get chest. The jackal felt Star's heart pound in her chest in fear, he then ripped off the wolf's jeans causing her yelp, luckily Star's hoodie was long enough to cover up to her thighs.

"Hmm….no….that won't do it." Infinate said, Star was breathing in and out to keep herself from having a heart attack. Suddenly though Infinite smiled and Star felt her heart skip a beat. He then put a hand a hand on Star's forehead and her eyes turned red. The wolf yelled in pain as she felt a splitting headache. Infinite put Star down and the wolf began to twitch and let out screams of fear.

*

 _Star was surrounded by flames as she was sweating from the extreme heat._

 _"Wh-Where am I?" She said, Star then saw something step through the flames. And the wolf gasped as she saw who it was, it was her father….or at least what remained of him. The wolf had jet black fur as he looked to be fairly buff, the wolf had both his eye's missing as he looked to be rotting as pieces of boned and muscles could be seen._

 _"It's your fault." The wolf said, a more figures then stepped through the flames all in a similar condition that Star's father was in._

 _"You are too weak." Another figure said,_

 _"You couldn't save us." All the figures said at once. Star was hyperventilating at this point,_

 _"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know." She whispered._

 _"Sorry won't bring us back." Star's father said, they then all began to advance on Star and beat her up. Star screamed and begged for mercy as skin and bone was broken, teeth we're knocked out, and her fur was torn out._

*

Infinite watched clutching his sides laughing as Star was sobbing and bawling like a toddler. She was beating on herself as her fur became stained in her own blood. But, unfortulently for Infinite Star wasn't pulling out her teeth for whatever reason there might be. Eventually Infinite stopped laughing as he saw that Star had passed out from pain and exhaustion. He then snapped his fingers and chains appeared on the ankles of Star, Babs, and Gadget linking the three friends together.

And just as the sun began to set the sky glitched as Infinite teleported away taking the greenery from the countryside, turning it into nothing but a dessert.


	2. The Savior

Babs felt very hot for some reason and on instinct she rolled over to try and rid herself of the heat on her face. But that caused pain to shoot through her body, the wolf's eyes shot open on instinct and Babs cried out in pain as her vision became nothing but white. But after a few minutes Babs could see clearly. She groaned as every movement she made caused pain to soar through her nerves. Babs slowly and carefully got up, she looked around to see that she looked to be in a desert.

She saw that the blown-up remains of Gadget's car we're scattered along with a few of there belongings. She saw Star's purse which miraculously had stayed intact minus a scuff or two, there was her suitcase which had sustained minimal damage, and finally there was Gadget's toolbox that had a large dent in it. Babs slowly got up, heaving a dry sob out of pain, she then tried to walk over to her suitcase. But the wolf stopped when she heard a chain jingling, Babs looked at her left ankle and saw a red, thick, metal ankle bracelet was on it. And a red length of chain led to Gadget's left ankle bracket.

And Babs saw that Gadget (unlike her or Star) had another ankle bracelet on him that had chains as well linking him to Star. Babs saw that Gadget had bullet holes in his skin as his fur was covered in dried blood, she cringed as she saw the deformed penis the wolf now had. It was so badly injured it couldn't even retreat back into Gadget's shaft. Babs looked over to Star who's hoodie had a large blood stain on the side, her body was covered in cuts and bruises. Some of her fur was also torn out while some was covered in dried blood.

Babs looked down at herself and saw that all the cuts in her body was red and inflamed. As her once beautiful goldish-orange fur was very thin and stained with blood along with her clothes. The only thing that wasn't covered in blood was Babs's stetson, which laid on the ground where the wolf had been laying. Babs painfully walked over and carefully picked up her stetson hissing in pain. She then put it on and realized that she wouldn't be able to reach any of Gadget's, Star's, or her things with the chain.

Babs sighed and sat down as she looked around at her environment. It was then she realized she was in a desert, since when had Gadget, her, and Star been in a desert? Had Infinite teleported them here as a way to slowly die of dehydration? Babs shook her head, no Infinite had obviously liked to hear their screams if anything this was more of a way to torment them. It was then that Gadget's eyes slowly began up open, and just like Babs he screamed and shut his eye's at the intense light.

Once Gadget's vision adjusted he looked around straightening his glasses. His eyes landed on his member and Babs heard Gadget whimper in pain and humiliation.

"He-Hey Gadget, I'm sure surgery cab fix it. We just have to get home." Babs said, and she was stunned on how weak and scratchy het voice sounded. Gadget must've picked up on this as he shot me a look of concern,

"Yo-Your voice sounds awful." He said his voice just barely a whisper. Gadget put a hand to his throat wincing in pain, Babs could relate her throat hurt as well.

"Says pot calling the kettle black." Babs said, trying to lighten the mood. It was then Star woke up her eye's flying open as tears poured from them. She immediately got to her feet gasping for air. But Star soon screamed out covering her eye's from the bright sun. Gadget and Babs swore they almost heard a curse slip from Star's mouth as her eyes slowly adjusted to the sun.

Once they had Star immediately began to look around, she smiled weakly when she saw her friends we're awake. But the smile soon fell as she saw their condition, Star looked at herself and her brow furrowed. How had she gotten these injuries? She couldn't quite remember.

"Hey love, it's okay. We'll all be fine, we just need to get help." Babs said, and Star looked at the older wolf hope glimmering in her eye's. Babs then got up on shaky feet we her whole body hurt, "Co-Come on, our stuff is over there." Star looked over and saw that her purse was lying in the sand. She then saw a red furry hand and saw Gadget had gotten up and was offering his assistance. Star Gadget's paw and pulled herself up using her other hand to clutch her wound. Babs, Gadget, and Star all took their things before sitting on the ground each one of them still exhausted. Star unzipped her purse and pulled out her phone,

"Can you call the police or 911?" Babs asked. But Star's ears fell as she shook her head no,

"No signal." She said. Babs sighed she then opened her suitcase and found some summer wear, a first-aid kit, and a few books.

"Love, maybe you should change." She said, Star blushed furiously and sunk into her hoodie.

"No way." She said, Babs was quick to piece together why as she looked over to Gadget who was going through his toolbox.

"Love, your gonna burn up and you've been known to pass out when your dehydrated. Please I don't want you that happen." Babs said, Star blushed even more but nodded her head. "Alright, Gadget turn around and close your eye's." Gadget raised an eyebrow, as he hadn't been paying attention to the current conversation.

"Why?" He said,

"Just do it." Babs firmly said and Gadget did as he was told. Once this was done Star hesitantly took her hoodie off. And Babs was stunned to see the large double-D breasts that the younger wolf sported. And it was then Babs understood why she wore that baggy hoodie in the first place. Star bit her lip twiddling her thumbs, Babs snapped out of her astonishment and mouthed "sorry".

She then took noticed to the wounds on Star and took out her first-aid kit. It really hurt for Babs to move but he wasn't going to let her friend get an infection. Babs needs up pulling out a pair of scissors and Star yelped backing up.

"Don't worry, love, I'm just gonna treat your injuries." Babs said, she then began to cut around the large wound on Star's left ribcage. It was still bleeding a little as the older wolf did her best to be careful. Once Babs was done she put the scissors up and pulled out some disinfectant spray, she then began to spray down the wounds and cuts causing Star to whimper from the pain. Finally Babs put the spray away and pulled out some gauze and band-aids. She wrapped up the wound on Star's side and used the band-aids to cover the cuts.

Babs then pulled out a purple tank-top and a pair of shorts that (for her) we're one size too small.

"Alright, put these on." Babs said,

"Do-Don't you have anything that isn't exactly your size?" Star asked looking wearily at the tank-top.

"No, plus you need to wear something that can allow you to breathe. I can promise you Gadget won't stare." Babs said, Star bit her lip and put on the tank top. It was a bit big for her but it still made the wolf's breasts visible. Star put on the shorts and was a bit surprised to see they fit her,

"There, that should do it. Alright Gadget, you can turn around." Babs said and Star blushed even more her ears going back.

"Finally, now can we—hotdog!" Gadget said as he saw that Star's fully developed chest, Babs cleared her throat and Gadget shook his head rapidly. "U-Uh…I mean….now we can finally get moving! I can hotwire and fix the car, I better do that now." He said, before grabbing his toolbox and getting up. The girls scooted over and made room for Gadget as he went to hotwire the car. Star and Babs sat near the car, the three children all waited in tense silence. Finally Star broke the tension,

"Does anyone know who that was?" She said.

"Nope." Gadget said,

"No, but how did he do that stuff?" Babs said.

"Maybe we imagined it." Star said, Gadget stuck his head out from the car.

"All at once? Not likely, besides our current….injuries disprove that theory." He shamefully said, Gadget then went back to work on the car.

"I guess your right." Star said,

"But either way, love, it doesn't matter. When we get home everything will be okay." Babs said. And as soon as she said that the car started up, both Star and Babs shot up on their feet (despite the pain).

"Hold on, we need to get the top of the car off. Then when we start driving the wind will cool us off." Gadget said as he went through his toolbox and pulled out a large pair of pliers, but as soon as he was going to cut through the windows the wolf let out a sharp gasp of pain. Star and Babs ran over to Gadget,

"Gadget! Are you okay?" Star said. Gadget was now using the car for support as he took in deep breathes.

"Gadget, maybe you should sit down." Babs said, and Gadget didn't hesitate to sit down as he handed Babs the pliers. Star sat right next to Gadget and allowed him to use her shoulder for support. It was then she saw that Gadget's bladder was now forcing mixture of urine and blood out the bullet holes that was in his penis, the wolf himself was grinding his teeth together in pain.

"Ba-Babs, I think Gadget needs a hospital." Star said as she took Gadget's hand,

"Don't worry, love, we'll all get the medical attention we need once we get home. And there we go." Babs said as she took the top off to the car, "Alright, I'll drive. If we stretch out chains then you and Gadget should be able to sit in the back. Okay?" She said. Star nodded and after ten minutes they we're all in the car. The youngest wolf had to help Gadget get buckled in and put a towel around his lap (which had been provided by Babs). All their things we're placed in Star's lap and Babs punched it speeding as fast as they could to civilization. Gadget groaned as he watched the blurred scenery. Star sighed as she held tight onto everyone's belongings, she watched to see her father so badly.

And Babs tried to keep her mind as clear as possible as she just tried to look for any home landmarks.

*

Suddenly the car came to an abrupt stop, that stop woke up Gadget and Star who had fallen asleep.

"Are we home?" Star said,

"No." Babs said. That immediately got Gadget and Star's attention, they both got out of the car at the exact same time Babs did. And they both saw what Babs was talking about.

Their hometown was in shambles.

Bodies and corpses of animals laid all over the town as blood, organs, bones, and limbs we're scattered around as well. The smell of decay and death filled the air and in the center of it all was Infinite. The jackal was holding a tall black-n'-white feathered duck by the scruff (or nape) on the back of his neck. The ducks cheeks we're flushed furiously as he couldn't fight the instinct to stay still while the scruff of his neck was being held. Star, Babs, and Gadget's faces earned an expression of hatred as they saw this.

The nape (or scruff) of the neck was originally used when their kind was ferial to carry their young, but for whatever reason as their kind evolved that was kept. It was now reserved for when a child was misbehaving and the mother or father would take the child by the nape of their neck. It was never to be used by another figure especially a stranger, heck it could be seen as a sign of assault by an aggressor. The black-n'-white duck seemed to have an overabundance of feathers as it caused his body to look bigger then it actually was. The bird was molting out of pure terror,

"Pl-Please don't hurt me." The male bird said.

"Heh, it's too late to beg." Infinite said, and without thinking Star ran over and pulled the bird seat from the jackal holding him in her arms.

"He-Hey! Leave him alone!" Star said, Gadget and Babs we're shocked but they still ran out to flank their friend.

"U-Uh, yeah!" Gadget said, and Babs nodded getting into a defensive stance.

"St-Star! I'm so glad your okay!" The duck said,

"Shhh! Now's not the time to celebrate." Star said and the bird nodded. Infinite had a look of shock and furry on his face as he got ready to attack. But luckily a voice cried out,

"Hello? Hello!? Is anyone here?" A voice cried out. And the jackal seemed to shoot a glare at the voice. Infinite let out a frustrated snarl,

"Consider yourselves very fortunate." He said and he disappeared in a flash of pixels. Star's legs gave out as she passed put from fear, the duck in her arms passing out as well. And before Babs and Gadget could do anything a black a red blur sped in front of them.

It was Shadow the Hedgehog.

The hedgehog immediately gained a look of grief and horror over his usual brooding expression as he saw the children. Babs smiled as she saw Shadow, she felt faint as she finally saw a friendly face. She stumbled and Shadow caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Do you have any belongings?" Shadow asked, and Babs nodded pointing to the car. The ebony hedgehog sat Babs down and went to get their things. Gadget decided to sit down as well and in a few seconds Shadow was back with everything. He placed the items in front of the children and pulled out what looked to be two light blue cough drops.

"Take these." Shadow said handing the 'cough drops' to Babs and Gadget,

"Wha-What are—" Babs said.

"They're something to make you sleep." Shadow simply said, and the two wolves hesitantly took the pills and began to suck. The ebony hedgehog then pulled out what looked to be a walkie-talkie and began to talk to an unknown source on it. At this point Gadget and Babs we're nearing the land of dreams. Shadow turned to them and said,

"Don't worry, the Resistance is coming soon." And everything went black for Babs and Gadget.


	3. Bad News

"I can't break these chains."

"Try harder!"

"I am!"

"Wait….I think he's waking up."

"Quick, get Shadow!"

Gadget groaned as his eyes slowly opened, and as his vision cleared he saw Rouge and Amy.

"Hello, are you alright?" Amy said, the red wolf wasn't even sure how to respond. Physically he mostly felt numb, emotionally he was distraught his entire family and hometown we're gone thanks to that jackal. But Gadget supposed it would be best to respond as he opened his mouth. But just then Shadow came in with an unreadable expression on his face. He walked over to Gadget's bed,

"How are you feeling?" Shadow said.

"O-Okay….I guess." Gadget replied but his voice was very soft and weak,

"Listen, I feel like I should tell you this now." Shadow said. Gadget immediately gained confused and scared look, what was the hedgehog talking about?

"Shadow, maybe you shouldn't—" Amy said but the hedgehog raised his hand,

"We couldn't repair the injuries to your genitals." Shadow said and Gadget's eyes went wide in shock and horror. The red wolf swallowed,

"Wha-What?" Gadget said as his heart pounded. Shadow gained a pained look of grief and regret,

"I'm sorry, but you'd need surgery and we don't have the tools to perform the type you need." Shadow said. Gadget began to hyperventilate as he shut his eye's tight. He then began to sob into his hands as he felt a hand rub up and down his back. Amy, Rouge, and Shadow shared sympethtic looks they had known Gadget wouldn't have taken the news of his (possible) permanent incontinence well. It was then that Babs began to wake up as her ears twitched, her fur had been cleaned as it was now at it's normal goldish-orange color.

Babs had regular stitches in her body as she began to groan. The female wolf then slowly opened her eyes,

"Emm….where am I?" Babs said as she tried to sit up but found they she couldn't. Babs didn't panic however as she moved her arms so they could lay on her blankets. It was then she saw that Gadget was crying,

"Gadget, what happened? What's wrong?" Babs said but that only seemed to get the red wolf to cry even harder. Babs became even more concerned and forced herself to move but that only caused pain to shoot through her muscles. She yelped in response and tried to figure out what could've made Gadget so upset. Eventually her eyes landed on Shadow,

"What happened?" Babs asked again. Shadow sighed and walked over to Babs before whispering in her ear. Babs gasped and put her paws over her mouth ignoring the pain she felt after doing so. The wolf looked at Gadget in pity before casting her gaze onto Star and the unknown bird who we're sleeping peacefully. Finally her eyes landed on Shadow, a look of worry on her face.

"Will Star and that bird fella be okay?" Babs said, Shadow looked a bit surprised if not a bit impressed.

"They'll be fine they only got a few minor cuts. I'm surprised you aren't worried about yourself, though. Are you feeling alright?" Shadow said,

"I'm fine, everything just feels kinda okay well except for when I try to move." Babs said with a reassuring smile. Rouge smiled fondly,

"Well that tends to happen when you've torn a few muscles. You should be out of bed in three to six weeks." She said. And Babs nodded she was secretly very grateful at this news. At least when the weeks we're over she'd be back to normal (with some exercise of course). But soon my eyes landed back on Gadget who was still crying.

"Um…..do y'all mind if ya give Gadget and I a moment?" Babs asked,

"Sure thing, besides we have things to attend to." Amy said before leaving with Rouge, Shadow was the last to leave as he casted a sad glance towards Gadget. Once he was gone Babs focused her gaze onto Gadget,

"Gadget, it's not so bad. Look on the bright side of things." Babs said. Gadget's head snapped up to Babs,

"Bright side!? Bright side!? There is no bright side! I'm permanently incontinent! My life is over! I won't get date anyone! I won't be able to marry! And I won't be able to have kids!" The wolf ranted before going back to crying in his hands.

"Not true you can date, marry, and have children, I'll just be more of a challenge. And you aren't permanently like this you can always get surgery." Babs said, and just as Gadget was going to open his mouth to speak another voice cut him off.

"She's not wrong you know." Gadget and Babs whipped the heads over to the voice, they saw the voice belonged to the mysterious bird who was using a hand to brush back the feathers concealing his eyes revealing the irises to be a relaxing turquoise color. The duck blushed when the attention was directed at him,

"Uh…sorry….it wasn't my conversation to intervene on." The bird said.

"No, no, no, please continue." Babs said, motioning to Gadget who had used his hands to cover his muzzle in embarrassment. The bird immediately got the message his feathers fluffing out.

"Oh! Well uhh….your future mate and wife will love you for who you are not medical issues you have. And you can get surgery, albeit I'd be expensive, but you can get it but even of you can't your life isn't over. You can even help impregnate your future mate with the intrauterine insemination technique. You can head to the hospital explain your issue and the doctors can get your seed, or whatever you call it, and inject it into your mate's vagina. It's expensive but not as expensive as surgery. Plus, if any girl you date judges you because of a medical issue that you can't control….then they don't deserve you." The bird said, and by the time he was done Gadget's years had stopped as a small smile was on his face.

"Re-Really?" Gadget said,

"Really, I'm no liar. And I'd suggest you get some more rest, you look tired." The bird said and Gadget simply sighed before laying back down on his belly. Babs sighed in relief and smiled gratefully at the bird.

"Your welcome, and my name is Asa, and before you ask yes I'm planning to be a doctor. A surgeon to be specific." Asa said with a wink, and Babs smiled she had a feeling she knew who would be giving Gadget his surgery in seven years. Babs then caught a glimpse of Gadget to see the wolf was knocked out. Asa chuckled as if he had known Gadget would fall asleep in under ten minutes. Suddenly though the door opened and Knuckles ran in,

"Uh, hey, you there! Do you know anything of medical practices?" The echidna said obviously in a hurry. Asa nodded taken by surprise,

"Yes sir, but why do you need to know?" He said.

"I'll explain everything to you later and you can relay the message to your friends here! But right now there's no time! Come on!" Knuckles said, and Asa quickly nodded as he took off running.

"Um….goodbye!" Asa said, as he was dragged away by Knuckles leaving a stunned and fearful Babs.

Babs had the sinking feeling that something rotten was going on.


	4. Forced Into Battle

Star's eyes opened and he soon met the eyes of Asa who yelped and looked away frantically.

"Uh….uh….are you okay?" Asa said,

"Yeah, are you okay?" Star asked seeing Asa's nervousness.

"Oh….uhh…yeah I'm good….but….are you….are you wearing a….a umm….brassiere?" Asa stammered with red cheeks, Star's own cheeks went scarlet as she used her covers to cover het chest.

"Umm….no….I normally don't wear shirts like this." Star said,

"Well you should really wear one, especially with how…..large they are." Asa commented gaining a bit of confidence. The young wolf nodded as Asa sat by her,

"So…..what's up?" Star asked. Asa paled slightly at this sentence and looked as if he was going to puke.

"Well….I think the appropriate question is what isn't going on." He said, Star placed a hand on Asa's and have her a comforting look.

"Just tell me the good news and then the bad news." Star said,

"Well, apparently I'm on par or better then all the other doctors and nurses here so they gave me every test you'd have to take to become a surgeon and they're printing out the results! So I could be the worlds youngest doctor and surgeon right as I'm speaking!" Asa said his body fluffing out in happiness and excitement,

"That's awesome!" Star said.

"I know! And the bad news is that….the world has been taken over by Dr. Eggman and Infinite….and Sonic is missing." Asa said his happy mood deflating in a millisecond,

"What!?" The young wolf said as her friend looked down at his lap. Asa flinched as he looked down at his lap,

"I know crazy that the world is now taken over." He said soberly.

"I though Egghead was dead or had at least given up….and….Infinite…." Star said trailing off,

"Same here, but I'm sure Sonic will come back and save us all." Asa said.

"Your sure?" Star asked,

"I can't be positive but I have a good feeling….or maybe that's just hope." The bird replied with a nervous grin.

And Star smiled back.

They needed all the hope they could get.

*

 **6 Months Later**

Babs was in the training room as she grunted lifting some weights staring up at the ceiling, nearby Gadget sat in a blue chair. The wolf held his ears down as he looked at the floor, the wolf wore a white tank top and a baggy pair of sweat pants, underneath the sweat pants the wolf wore an adult diaper. And then their was Star who wore a baggy yellow hoodie and sat on the floor with her purse as she listened to an mp3 player as Asa told her how exciting it was to be a surgeon while showing her his PHD. The chains between the three looked thinner weaker as they kept the wolves together (no matter how much the wolves wanted to be away from one another). The other 'rookies' (as the higher up resistance members called them) did the same thing training, talking, or both.

Suddenly though the sound off a whistle pierced the other noises and everyone stopped what they we're doing. Star turned her mp3, Gadget looked up, Asa stopped talking putting his diploma down, and Babs put her weights down and sat up. The room doors opened and doctors, nurses, and higher ranking resistance members came flooding in. At this point the rookies we're all very confused, curious, and afraid. Those feelings soon dissipated into nervousness though as Knuckles the resistance leader and his friends (the second-in-commands) came into the room.

All eye's locked on them,

"Everyone we all have good news." Knuckles said and everyone waited in tense excitement.

"Sonic isn't dead!" Amy chirped, and everyone in the room cheered some even started crying tears of joy. The room however was soon silenced when Shadow walked in front of Knuckles.

"While Sonic isn't dead he has been tortured for the last six months in Eggman's space egg." Shadow said and everyone began to talk amongst themselves, the ebony hedgehog however cleared his throat bringing the room into silence once more. "And we need a rookie or a small group of rookies to rescue him." He said and a cold chill came across the room, Babs bit her lip if Sonic needed rescuing then what had Eggman (and Infinite) done to him?

"Does anyone want to volunteer?" Knuckles said, and a few people looked like they wanted to volunteer but something was holding them back from doing so. Asa raised his hand,

"Doctors, nurses, and surgeons can't go out on missions." Rouge said.

"Oh god no, not that. But….is you-know-who gonna be a possible obstacle on this mission?" Asa said, and you could feel the fear, anger, and heaviness fill the room.

"Well yes….and before any of you say why you should go or why you can't possibly go we've already picked out a group since this obviously won't turn out well if we let you guys pick." Knuckles said, and it was then the room was split into three groups. One third of the room looker angry ready for revenge, the other third was terrified shaking while looking at their paws, and the last third was a mix both terrified and angry but unsure how to feel. Out of the groups Gadget, Star, and Asa we're afraid while Babs was both terrified and angry.

"Okay out of all of you we have chosen Babs….Star…..and Gadget." Tails annoyed and some of the room cheered while the other part of the room groaned in annoyance, Gadget lost all color in his face as his diaper grew soggy, Star looked like she was going to pass out, Asa hugged his friend tightly, and Babs had wide uncertain eyes.

"Wa-Wait! Hold on!" Asa suddenly said and everyone went quiet,

"What is it?" Roche asked.

"The-They can't go out there! Gadget is handicapped, Babs has never been on the battlefield, and Star freezes when she's in danger! They can't do this!" Asa quickly said,

"They have each other, they'll be fine as long as they stay together." Knuckles said.

"Bu-But they'll be sitting ducks! They can't flee or fight if they're chained together!" Asa said, and the resistance members shared looked with Amy before the hedgehog pulled out her hammer and walked towards the three. The room was basked in silence as Amy lifted her hammer and with two powerful whacks she broke the chains and after a few moments the chains disappeared.

"There now you three should have no trouble maneuvering on the battlefield." Amy said before throwing a wispon into each child's lap, and Babs gained a small smile this wouldn't be too bad this would be an honor…..at least she hoped. Asa, Gadget, and Star however had fear in their eyes….this wasn't an honor.

This was a suicide mission.


End file.
